Second Chance With You
by wrestlenascargirl
Summary: Divorce was the last thing Madison Cena expected from her husband John especially without an explination. When what should be a happy time in a married couple's life happens for them, will Madison be able to give John the 2nd chance he wants?
1. Sayin Those 3 Words For The 1st Time

**Disclaimer:** I only own Madison and Sydney.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Madison walked around the house looking at what she was leaving behind. Each picture that sat on the mantle, the shelves, and the table in the doorway had a memory with it. She walked over to the mantle where all their favorite pictures were and picked up the first one that sat on the far left. It was taken before they had gotten married. They were sitting on the steps on his dad's back porch. Madison remembered the day perfectly.

"Hey beautiful." He said as he sat on the step above hers putting a leg on each side of her.

Madison turned around and faced her boyfriend of one year, John Cena.

"Hey baby. You boys all done playin grab ass now?"

John laughed before he kissed her temple.

"Now baby girl you know the only ass I wanna be grabbin is yours. But yeah we're all done fuckin around."

Madison smiled at him and then leaned back into his embrace. She loved visiting his family. They were far different from her own. Her mother and father couldn't get along in the same room. Her mom blamed her dad saying he ruined her life and was a no good man. John's family, even though his parents were also divorced, were all very close.

"You are doin some strong thinking over there baby girl."

Madison smiled and looked up at him.

"I was just thinking about how much I love visiting your family. I love how close yall are. Everyone has always made me feel so welcome and treated me like I was one of the family."

"They all love you. My dad tells me all the time I have a great woman in you. Whenever I say I am comin to visit they all ask if you're comin with me."

Madison smiled and placed her hand into his. John looked down at his girlfriend as her head rested against his upper body. Thanks to the light on the back porch he could get a great look at her. The light seemed to brighten her curly auburn hair illuminating it. It looked soft to the touch and he knew it was just as soft as it looked. He gently squeezed her hand with his causing her to look up at him. He loved the shade of her eyes. They were the color of a clear blue sky. He couldn't help but smile as she smiled at him. He ran a finger softly across her full pink lips.

"You my beautiful girlfriend are a natural beauty. Do you know that?"

Madison looked down hoping he couldn't see the blush spread across her cheeks. John saw it though when he placed his finger under her chin bringing her to look him in the eye.

"You are. That's one of the things I've always admired about you. You don't feel the need to cake on makeup like most women. You wear minimal makeup if even any. As far as clothes go you go more for comfort instead of how much you can show off. Although if you want to show off…go ahead."

Madison couldn't help but laugh as she playfully swatted at him.

"Pervert."

When Madison looked back up at John she noticed a different look in his eyes. His whole face wore a very serious look. She placed a hand on his cheek and rubbed it.

"Everything ok John?"

"Maddy…I got something to tell you."

Madison nodded slowly hoping it would be good.

"We've been together for a year now, and I don't know what I would do without you. After my ex-fiancé I never wanted to love another woman because I was too afraid of getting hurt again. But I realized something last week when we were hangin out at your dad's. I love you Madison Grace Callaway."

Madison couldn't help but be a little surprised. She saw the look of love in John's eyes and the hopeful look on his face. She couldn't help but smile in happiness.

"I love you too John Felix Anthony Cena."

John smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips against her own. Being as wrapped up in the kiss as they were, they never noticed John's brother Matt take a picture. Being as wrapped up in the kiss as they were, they never noticed John's brother Sean coming up with the water hose. When Sean squeezed the lever on the nozzle, they pulled apart feeling the cold water hitting them. John's first idea was to cover Madison, but when he noticed the look in her eyes, they both went running after Sean. Forty-five minutes and one huge water fight later, Matt snapped another picture of John and Madison each holding water guns standing side by side smiling.

Madison shook her head from the memories. That was the first time the two had said those precious words. After that John made sure he told her that he loved her every day after that day. Madison did the same.

* * *

NOTE: I fixed the chapters because i felt my chapters were too long. Same story. some of the last chapters are different because they are new. 


	2. What Happened To Us?

**Disclaimer:** I only own Madison and Sydney.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

As she ran her fingers ran over the picture one last time, she thought how different things were. Now a days, instead of saying I love you, John would say "Me too." or nothing at all. Madison still made sure to let John know that she loved him, even though she felt he stopped loving her a long time ago. She looked at the next frame off the mantle. It was a double frame. One on side was a picture taken in front of John's old house that they had lived in together for six months. The house had been in West Newbury, Massachusetts. The next picture was taken in front of their house in Tampa the day they moved in. John was standing behind her with his arms around her waist and his chin resting on her shoulder. She had one hand resting over his, and in her other hand was the keys to the house. Again she found herself thinking back to old times.

"Well baby we're all moved in." John told Madison.

Madison nodded as she looked at John from her spot on the kitchen counter. John couldn't help but think she looked so cute just sitting there. The clothes she wore were huge on her. After her shower, she had pulled on one of his wife beaters and a pair of his boxers. Her curly auburn hair was still slightly wet with droplets absorbing into the shirt. He could tell she wasn't wearing a bra and he felt his dick beginning to harden. He walked over and smiled as she opened her arms and legs, pulling him to her.

"I know that look John."

John looked innocently at his girlfriend.

"What look?"

"The 'I wanna rip your clothes off and fuck you senseless' look of yours."

"I didn't know I had one of those. But I was thinking…"

"Shit…what did I tell you bout that?"

"Ha ha. Anyways what I was thinking is we have a living room, kitchen, dining room, an office, four guest rooms, and our bedroom."

"And you were thinking we should christen em right?"

John smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her as close to his body as he could.

"Somethin like that."

Madison smirked at him and John noticed the look in her eyes. She pulled his face to hers and before she kissed him she spoke.

"Took you long enough Cena."

John smirked and pulled her completely off the counter and into his arms. He then carried her into their bedroom and placed her on their new bed. He hovered over her and looked down into her eyes.

"We can fuck in the other rooms later. Right now I am going to make love to you in this room."

Madison nodded and smiled loving the idea.

Madison again shook her head from the old memories. She and John had so many happy times. The frame next to the house pictures was another double frame. They were taken six months after they moved in to the house in Tampa. They were their two favorite engagement photos. Madison could still remember how surprised she was to wake up that one morning five months after they had moved in. John had left her a note that sent her on a scavenger hunt all through the house, only to take her right back to their room. In that room John proposed to her. She was surprised because she never thought John would propose so soon into their relationship. That was 2004 and they had been dating since 2002. But sure enough on September 11, 2004, the two were married in a small ceremony outside on the land that Madison had grown up on. The somewhat large house was completely identical to the one she grew up in. The house and the land were given to John and Madison as a wedding present from Madison's dad, Mark Callaway.

"We were happy once." Madison said to herself as she looked at the next frame.

It was an 8x10 frame and the picture in it was their favorite one from their wedding photos. In it Madison and John were sitting on the single wooden swing. The seat on it was long enough and wide enough for two. Wrapped around the ropes was pale yellow ribbon with yellow roses placed here and there. Madison sat on one end of the seat at an angle in her crème colored dress. It was a simple satin dress that tied around her neck and flowed down to her calves. Her long curly auburn hair was left down with a yellow rose placed behind her ear. On the other end of the seat, John sat angled to face her. He wore a crème colored shirt and khaki pants. They were both barefoot and looking at each other. In the picture you could just see the love they shared.

"What happened to us?" Madison wondered.

* * *

NOTE: I fixed the chapters because i felt my chapters were too long. Same story. some of the last chapters are different because they are new. 


	3. Leavin Her Heart & New Findings

**Disclaimer:** I only own Madison and Sydney.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The next picture on the mantle was of the two of them after John had won the WWE Championship. Right next to it was a similar picture only with the belt John had designed. The next picture was of them with John's family at a party at his dad's. The picture next to it was of them with Madison's family. The last one was a picture taken at Wrestlmania just this year. John had kept his title and she had been so proud of him that she had ran straight into his arms, throwing her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. John had seemed surprised since things had been a little off with them. Madison ran her fingers across the picture. She could remember the kiss they shared. It was amazing and just like they had previously been.

"Hey girl you ok?"

Madison turned and nodded as she saw her best friend Sydney Jacobs. The two had met years ago when their dads first started wrestling together. Once the Brothers of Destruction were formed, the two girls formed an instant almost sisterly like bond. Standing behind Sydney was her boyfriend of five years, Jeff Hardy and his brother Matt. They had come to help Madison move from Tampa, Florida, to Houston, Texas.

"I just can't believe it's all over. I mean counting the years we dated, we'd been together for four years."

Sydney felt for her friend. She knew how much Madison loved John. She also knew John loved Madison. She couldn't believe John had filed for divorce. Apparently neither could Madison. Madison knew they had been having problems, but she never expected John to file for divorce.

"Well we better get started on the road. We have a long drive ahead of us." Matt said aloud.

Madison nodded.

"I'll meet yall outside. I have one last thing to do."

The three nodded their heads. Jeff and Matt walked outside but Sydney stayed behind. She knew her friend needed her right now. She stood next to her and watched as Madison pulled the divorce papers out of her purse. They were opened to the page with the signatures on it. Next to John's was Madison's. Madison then removed her engagement ring and wedding ring from her left ring finger.

"I thought you were gonna keep those."

"What for? There's no point."

Sydney just nodded and then wrapped an arm around her friend and brought her outside. As they both got into Madison's Chevrolet Tahoe, Sydney looked at her friend.

"Mads when are you gonna tell me what the fight was about?"

"I thought I told you." Madison said with tears in her eyes.

"No."

"The fighting was because I wanted children…he didn't."

Sydney now understood things so much better. She knew how badly Madison wanted children. Something didn't add up though. Last time children were brought up around her when it came to John and Madison, John couldn't wait to be a father. Sydney wanted to talk to John. She planned to at Monday night's RAW. Madison wouldn't be there because she was going to Smack Down with their dads.

'What is goin through your head Cena?' Sydney wondered as she drove Madison's Tahoe away from the house.

Madison watched out of the window as they drove away. She felt tears falling down her cheeks as she realized she wasn't only leaving all of those memories behind. She was leaving her heart behind as well.

'Will things get better or worse?' Was what Sydney was thinking as they left.

Monday night came and Sydney left Jeff's locker room and headed to John's. She knocked on the door and was very surprised when Corrine, the new RAW diva, opened the locker room door.

"Yes?"

"I'm lookin for John. This is his locker room right?" Sydney asked with an edge to her voice.

"And you are?"

"My name is Sydney Jacobs. I'm a friend of John's." Sydney said glaring at the girl with her hands on her hips.

"Hold on. Let me get him."

Sydney just pushed past the girl and noticed John walking out of the shower with a towel around his waist. She then turned back to look at Corrine. She noticed that Corrine also had a towel around her body. John looked up and noticed Sydney standing there with her hands on her hips.

* * *

NOTE: I fixed the chapters because i felt my chapters were too long. Same story. some of the last chapters are different because they are new. 


	4. Promises & Hospital Trip

**Disclaimer:** I only own Sydney and Madison.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Syd…"

Before he could say anything someone else walked through the door and John just wished a hole would open up and swallow him. Madison stood in the locker room doorway and took in the scene in front of her. She felt her stomach start to roll and ran out of the room. John grabbed a pair of shorts and threw them on under his towel. After ripping the towel off he ran barefoot after Madison. She was a few feet down the hall puking into a trash can. He noticed Matt Hardy rubbing her back with one hand and holding her long curly auburn hair back with his other. John growled and then walked closer to the two.

"Thanks Matt but I can take care of my wife now." He said pushing Matt out of the way.

Madison pushed him away from her. She excused herself to the closest restroom after telling John to stay there. Matt noticed she was a little wobbly and helped her to the bathroom door. John couldn't help but wonder what the hell Matt was thinking touching Madison the way he was. Madison was his wife not Matt's.

"Stay away from my wife Matt."

Matt turned and looked at John in shock.

"Do you hear yourself man? That tone of yours is makin me think you are accusing me of going after Mads. That's your soon to be ex-wife. You're my friend…or at least I thought you were. I wouldn't do that to you."

John just shook his head but before he could say anything, Madison walked over to them. She looked at Matt and smiled.

"Thanks for the help Matt. You've been a great friend."

Matt smiled and hugged Madison before excusing himself to his locker room he was sharing with his brother. Madison then turned to John.

"You sure didn't waste any time."

John looked at Madison. He could tell she was trying to be mean and bitchy, but he could see all the hurt in her eyes.

"It's not like that Maddy."

"Madison. My name is Madison. How is it not like that John? You were both standing there soaked from a shower with a towel on. There I was thinking 'Hey he might not love me, but maybe he still respects me.' Obviously I was wrong. How could you do this to me? How could you?"

Madison paused to wipe the tears from her eyes, but she just started yelling instead.

"You promised me a happily ever after! You promised me that you would never break my heart or hurt me! YOU PROMISED! You want a divorce though? You fuckin got it! When you get back to your house in Florida you'll find your papers and my rings. I've already gotten all of my things out of the house. All I want is the house in Texas. My stuff has already been fully moved into it. When I get back there Wednesday I'll pack up your stuff and ship it to you. Now I'm leaving. I don't ever wanna see you or speak to you again."

John just stood there in shock. He had never seen Madison yell the way she just did. He took a hold of her hand and tugged on it gently. Try as she might, Madison couldn't pull her hand out of his.

"Let go of me John. Don't you get it? I don't want you touching me. I hate you!"

John just stood there as she yanked her hand out of his and then slapped him. He watched as she walked away from him. He felt his heart break more and more with each step she took. He turned away and began to go to his locker room when he heard someone yell Madison's name. He turned around and noticed a crowd.

'Oh God…' John thought as he began running over to the crowd.

He noticed Randy Orton was knelt down on the floor and held Madison in his arms. He kept gently shaking her and calling her name. John pushed people out of the way and knelt next to Randy, taking Madison from him. John started to rub Madison's cheek.

"Maddy baby…come on Maddy. Wake up baby girl. Please wake up…"

"Man I saw she looked a little sick and walked over to see if she was ok. Before she could answer me, she fainted. I caught her just as she started to fall. Samantha went to get help."

John nodded and then noticed a golf cart coming towards him. He picked Madison up as he stood up and climbed aboard the cart. He saw Sydney and told her to call Mark. Sydney just nodded and ran back to Matt and Jeff's locker room. She called Mark, who was like an uncle to her.

"Hello?"

"Uncle Mark?"

* * *

NOTE: I fixed the chapters because i felt my chapters were too long. Same story. some of the last chapters are different because they are new. 


	5. I'm Here

**Disclaimer:** I only own Sydney and Madison.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Syd? What's wrong?"

"Uncle Mark it's Mads. She fainted and hasn't woken up yet. They're takin her to the hospital."

"Oh god…"

"Uncle Mark? Uncle Mark?" Sydney called his name one more time before she heard her dad's voice.

"Syd? What's wrong? Why did Mark just run out of her?"

"Daddy…it's Mads. Daddy they're takin her to the hospital."

Glenn sat down on the bench in his locker room. Sydney was almost like another daughter to him.

"It's gonna be ok honey. Mark and I are gonna get there as soon as we can ok? Get Jeff to take you to the hospital and you wait there for me ok?"

"Ok daddy." Sydney said as she flipped her cell phone shut.

"Come on baby. Let's go to the hospital. They just loaded Mads into an ambulance."

Sydney looked at her boyfriend and nodded. Soon they found themselves in the waiting room of the local hospital. John was sitting on the whole other side of the room by himself. Randy and Samantha Orton were there as well and Randy had told her he had called John's family as well as Vince McMahon.

"You hungry Syd?"

Sydney looked at Jeff and shook her head.

"Baby its gonna be ok."

"What if it's not Jeff? What if she loses this baby too? It would kill her this time. She cant lose the baby Jeff."

"What?!"

Sydney turned around and noticed John was standing right behind her.

"Oh God…John…"

"She's pregnant again?" John asked with a sad edge in his voice.

"She was going to tell you when she found out. When she thought she might be she decided to talk to you about yall maybe trying again. But then when she brought up yall having kids you told her you didn't want any. The day after you told her you wanted the divorce she found out. She was gonna tell you John I swear she was. She wanted to wait until after the first trimester though in case…"

"In case she had another miscarriage." John said before he walked out of the waiting room.

John took the elevator and headed downstairs. He walked straight to the chapel in the hospital. He sat down on a bench that was in the back in a dark corner. He rested his elbows on the pew in front of him and began to pray.

"Please God…help us. I've made a mess of things. I knew she wanted children but I just couldn't sit there and watch her be hurt again by the loss of a second child. I was afraid she wouldn't make it after a second time. I hate seeing her hurt. It kills me to see her hurt. So I did what I thought was best and left her to find someone who could do that. It killed me to leave her. I had to force myself to leave the house that night. I love Madison…God you know I do. I love her more than life itself. Now she's pregnant again with our baby…our second baby. Please don't let her lose this baby. Please let her and our child be ok. Please help me fix what I've screwed up. Please help her to forgive me, take me back, and love me again. I promise and swear if she gives me a second chance I wont screw it up. I love her too much."

John had to stop talking due to the tears falling from his eyes. What he didn't know was that someone heard his conversation. Sydney had followed John to make sure he was ok. When she heard his confession, she finally understood his actions. She made a promise to herself that she was going to do everything she could to make sure John got his second chance.

Madison started to stir in her sleep. John looked up from the chair he sat in and noticed her stirring. She seemed to be struggling in her sleep like she was having a bad dream.

"No! You have to be lying!" Madison said angrily and yet sadly at the same time.

John knew exactly what she was talking about though. He got up from the chair and laid next to her on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and soothingly rubbed her back.

"It's ok Maddy. You're ok. I'm here baby girl. I'm here." John whispered softly into her ear.

* * *

NOTE: I fixed the chapters because i felt my chapters were too long. Same story. some of the last chapters are different because they are new. 


	6. Adonis & Gracie

**Disclaimer:** I only own Sydney and Madison.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Madison calmed down and drifted into a peaceful sleep. Madison's sleep was filled with happy memories of John and her. John noticed she had calmed and began to speak. Little did he know that someone was recording what he was about to say with a video camera. John began to brush the stray hair away from her face.

"Maddy…I've got so much to tell you. So much that I should have said before. Then maybe we wouldn't be getting a divorce and you probably wouldn't be here."

John paused as he started to tear up.

"Maddy when we got pregnant the first time. God we were so happy and I never even wanted to be a dad. You know that. I didn't think I'd be a good dad or role model. But you changed that in me. You made me realize that I'd be a wonderful father. You told me that all first time parents are scared about being parents. You told me that we would learn together. When you lost the baby…I was trying to be so strong all the time for you. I know now that it made you think that I didn't care that we lost our child. But I did Maddy. God I felt a part of me died."

John once again paused as the tears started to freely fall. Now while he didn't like to cry publicly, he didn't wipe the tears away. He just let them fall.

"Maddy…when you brought up children again it scared the shit out of me. I didn't want to go through that again. I couldn't watch you go through that again. The pain, the hurt, the sadness. I was so scared that maybe this time you wouldn't survive after the second time. I was scared you would leave me, and I wouldn't be able to take it if you left me Maddy. I love you so much Madison Grace Cena. I love you more than life itself. And as each day passes I fall in love with you more and more."

John stopped to wipe the tears from his eyes. Then he pulled her left hand into his, and pressed a kiss to the top of her hand. He slowly started to rub his thumb across her knuckles.

"I still remember when I told you that I loved you for the first time. God I was so nervous. I was so afraid you wouldn't feel the same way. I remember sitting on the back porch at Johnny Fab's house on the steps. I remember the way everything about that night. Thanks to the back porch light I had the chance to get a wonderful look at you. The light hit your shining curly auburn hair. It looked just as soft as it always is. I squeezed your hand so you would look up at me. I remember thinking about how much I loved the color of your eyes and how it made me think of the clear blue skies we both love every time we'd go to Texas. I remember running my finger across your soft full pink lips thinking I never wanted to kiss another woman ever."

John smiled and placed another kiss to her hand.

"Then the nervousness was just gone. I just knew I had to tell you how much I loved you. I had to let you know how much I was in love with you. And I did. And I want to be able to tell you that for the rest of our lives. Except I want to be able to say how much I love my wife…Madison Grace Cena."

The person recording John's words to Madison stopped recording when they saw John was getting up to walk out of the room. They hurried to make it seem like they were just on their way to check on Madison. John opened the door to leave the room and was surprised to see Dave Bautista walking towards him.

"Dave? What are you doin here?"

"Mark called me. He knows Gracie and I are good friends."

John was shocked. He never knew Madison and Dave were good friends. And he sure as hell didn't know that Dave called her Gracie. When had this happened? Where was he?

"We've been good friends for awhile now. She helped me through my divorce from Angie. As for where you were…well from what I got from Gracie…not around much."

John was in shock and felt a little angry. He was shocked cause he hadn't realized he had said that out loud. He was angry because he didn't like the fact that recently divorced Dave was around Madison a lot and that they were very close.

"Well she's in there. She hasn't woken up yet."

Dave wanted to ask about the baby but he didn't know if John knew. While John could tell by the way Dave was looking at him, that he probably knew about the baby.

"We don't know about the baby yet. The doctor hasn't come out to talk to us yet."

Dave nodded and walked into Madison's room after John told him he was going to the waiting room for that floor. Dave walked over to the bed and noticed Madison was stirring. He walked over to her bed and took one of her hand in his.

"Gracie? Are you awake?"

Madison's eyes fluttered open slowly. She saw Dave standing there and weakly smiled.

"Hey Adonis."

* * *

NOTE: I fixed the chapters because i felt my chapters were too long. Same story. some of the last chapters are different because they are new. 


	7. Starting To Fix Things

**Disclaimer:** I only own Sydney and Madison.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Dave couldn't help but smile as her raspy voice whispered his nickname.

"Hey Gracie. How do you feel?" He asked after giving her some ice chips.

"Good. Tired. I feel like I've been given a Batista bomb, a F-U, choke slam, a RKO, pedigree, and finally a last ride."

Dave smiled as he brushed away some of her hair from her face.

"Now that all wouldn't happen to you cause we all love ya too much. But I get the picture. Have you been asleep since you got in?"

"I was awake for a little while before they let anyone in. The doctor wanted to talk to me alone."

Dave looked worried and asked what the doctor said.

"We are both good."

"We? Oh thank God! I was so worried. Um…Madison?"

Madison looked at Dave confused. Dave never really called her Madison unless it was serious.

"What is it Dave?"

"I have something you need to see and you need to see it before anyone else comes in."

Madison nodded slowly and watched through the little screen connected to the video camera. As she watched John and heard his words, she now understood everything so much more clearly.

"When was this?"

"Earlier today. I did this for a couple of reasons. First off because Sydney told me what she overheard him saying at the chapel here. She didn't think you would believe her if she told you though, so she asked me if I would tape John in here with you by himself to see if he said anything else. Secondly I did it because you helped me so much with my divorce. I know if Angie and I would have still loved each other and been in love with each other we wouldn't have gotten a divorce. You and John don't need to be getting a divorce. You know it too."

Madison nodded and began to think. She squeezed Dave's hand.

"You are a wonderful friend Adonis. Can you get him for me?"

Dave smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. He walked out into the waiting room with a smile on his face. Mark, Glenn, Sydney, Jeff, Matt, and John all stood up. Mark walked over to Dave asking him why he was smiling.

"She woke up and…" Dave paused and looked right at John. "She's askin for you man."

John let out the breath he had been holding and nodded. He headed to Madison's room and stood in the doorway. Madison heard his sneakers against the floor and looked at him. She placed her hand on the bed next to her.

"You can come closer ya know? I mean you are my husband."

John looked up in shock. "What?"

"Thanks to two of the best friends I could ever ask for I know what you said. I understand. I aint gonna lie I wish you would've told me not only when I was awake but back then. I wanted to tell you about the baby, but I wanted to wait until after the first trimester. The only reason why Sydney, Jeff, and Dave know is because they were all out at the house while you were in West Newbury, and I fainted. They took me to the hospital. Matt knows because Jeff told him accidentally. Daddy knows because I told him. I was so scared and if I couldn't tell you, then I wanted to tell him. You two are the men in my life."

John nodded before he kissed the top of her hand. "Is everything ok with you and the baby?"

"Yes. I was awake for a few minutes before they let people in. The doctor told me that we were both perfectly fine. He just said I needed to slow down and not to be stressed out."

John let out a deep sigh of relief.

"I've been thinking John. I want us to stay married, but I want us to somewhat start over."

John smiled at her. "You mean like dating again?"

Madison smiled and nodded. "Is that ok?"

"That is perfectly fine. Just remember you gotta let me know what is ok and what's not. Just like you did when we first started dating."

Madison smiled and placed her hand on his cheek. She then brought it back to the back of his neck and pulled his face to hers.

"I think it would be ok if you just shut the fuck up and kiss me already."

John couldn't help but smile.

"You sure don't have to tell me twice Maddy."

* * *

NOTE: I fixed the chapters because i felt my chapters were too long. Same story. some of the last chapters are different because they are new. 


	8. We Need To Talk

**Disclaimer:** I only own Sydney and Madison.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_**4 ½ months later - Houston, TX**_

John looked around his backyard and smiled. Instead of a normal baby shower, John and Madison decided to have a party. The guys all brought stuff for John that they thought would help him, while the women brought stuff for Madison. The guys were all standing around the grill. John's cousin, Marc, turned to face John while no one was really paying attention to the soon to be father.

"Hey man what's up with Mads?"

John turned to look at his wife. She wore blue jean overalls over a light blue eyelet halter top. Her long curly auburn hair was left down. Despite the fact that it was June and she was seven months pregnant, she had refused to cut her hair. He thought she looked so beautiful pregnant. When she turned to speak to Sydney, John noticed the smile on her face was forced. He thought back to the past couple of days and realized that whatever was bothering Madison now, had been bothering her for quite some time now. He had no idea what it was though.

"Man I don't know."

"Want me to see if I can get Nessa to get it out of her?"

John looked over at Marc's girlfriend, Vanessa Matthews. Vanessa and Madison grew up together. She even lived close to Madison and John's Houston home. So close it was the adjacent property. When Madison decided she wanted the baby to be born in Houston, just as she was, John was glad she would have someone he trusted with her while he was on the road.

"If you can I'd appreciate it."

Marc nodded and motioned Vanessa over while John went back to the grill. Vanessa smiled as she walked over to her boyfriend.

"Hey baby." Vanessa replied after placing a kiss to Marc's lips.

"Good. Hey I need a favor…well John does."

"And?"

"Do you think you could find out what's wrong with Mads?"

Vanessa smirked and walked over to John. She leaned against the railing of the back deck that came off the porch.

"I don't need to go diggin if I already know."

John turned to her with a concerned look. "What's wrong with Maddy? Please tell me Ness."

"John tell me something…how long has it been since you and Mads have been together?"

John look at Madison confused.

"Sexually John. When was the last time?"

John, a man who normally wasn't embarrassed, turned a little crimson in the cheeks.

"We haven't since I found out she was pregnant…" John mumbled.

"Mads thinks that you don't want her anymore. She feels you arent attracted to her anymore. Doesn't help that Gary keeps remindin her that you have the divas around you all the time. He also is tryin to put it into her mind that maybe you have found someone else and that's why you havent tried anything with her."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. John she's told me that she's heard you takin care of yourself when you think she is sleepin. She's told me how whenever she tries something you stop her."

John sighed after he ran his hand over his face in frustration. John looked over to where Madison had been previously standing and noticed she was walking inside with Dave Bautista. He waited a little while and then went in after them. He finally found them in the nursery. He stopped outside the door and listened as they talked.

"Gracie I'm telling you that he wouldn't do that. You know the only reason why Gary is doin this is because he wants you to leave John. He wants to be with you."

"Eww that would never happen. I mean he is like 40 years old!"

"Hey I'm almost forty Gracie." Dave said with a hurt look on his face.

"Dave…come on now. First off you don't look forty. Second if I wasn't with John you know I'd go out with you." Madison said smiling.

Dave just laughed and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Thanks Gracie. You sure do know how to make a man feel great. John loves you Gracie. He doesn't want anyone else. But as a man who has been in his position before…the whole bein scared to hurt the baby really is honest. After the first baby I was still scared each time. It's not about not wanting you. It's about being afraid to hurt the baby. It's about being afraid of doin something to hurt you. And something John has to worry about is doin something to cause you to lose the baby. Yall have gone through a loss already and he doesn't want yall to have to go through it again. You have to remember you have polycystic ovarian syndrome Madison. It can happen again."

Madison rubbed her belly gently and then sat down on the cushioned rocking chair in the room.

"He's right Maddy."

Madison and Dave both looked to the door and noticed John standing there. As John walked into the room, Dave walked out and placed a hand on John's shoulder.

"I'll leave you two to talk."

"We do need to talk Madison."

* * *

**Thanks to all who have reviewed. I've had a few people want to know what went all happened between Dave and Madison...or if somethin has. I've also had a few people ask me if Madison is going to end up with John or Dave. So here are two questions for yall.**

Should Madison's baby be a boy or girl?

Should Madison be with John or Dave?


	9. Perfect Day

**Disclaimer:** I only own Sydney, Madison, and Vanessa.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Madison looked at John as he sat on the ottoman. He took her hands into his.

"Maddy…baby girl if you are upset with me I wish you would tell me. I can tell something is wrong and that it has something to do with me."

Madison looked up at John and nodded before speaking.

"Gary overheard Syd and me talkin the other day about what was going on with us. He told me when they left that it sounded like you had found someone else. He said it wouldn't surprise him because you were surrounded by beautiful women all the time."

John felt himself getting angry. Gary was the guy who took care of their ranch and stuff for their Houston home while they were gone. John knew Gary had feelings for Madison and had tried to tell her, but she never believed it.

"Maddy…I would never cheat on you. For as long as we have been together have I ever made you worry about that? Have I ever given you a reason to think that it even crossed my mind?"

Madison looked down at the floor and shook her head. John placed his hand under her chin and brought it up slowly and gently.

"Baby I love you so much. As each day passes, each time I talk to you, each time I see you…when all of that happens I fall more and more in love with you. This baby growing in here…" John paused to rub Madison's growing stomach. "This baby was made with love. I love you and you only Madison Grace Cena."

"Then why John? Why haven't we hade sex? Why haven't you made love to me? If there isn't someone else and if you still love me and want me…then why?"

John took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"It's stupid."

Madison placed her hand on John's cheek.

"Baby if it bothers you this much than it isn't stupid. So what is it?"

"I saw one of those 3D sonograms one day when I was researchin on the net about the baby. Now every time I see your stomach and I am thinking about sex, I see a little face sayin hey homie keep it in your pants."

Madison smiled and rubbed had hand softly across John's face.

"Baby that isn't stupid. I've talked to the doctor time and time again. We can have sex. The baby will be fine and so will I. Baby I miss you…seriously. I can't take all this frustration I am feeling. Actually using the words hey homie would so be something your child would say."

John smiled and let out a full laugh. Madison looked at John and noticed the way his eyes were roaming over her body. She could feel her hormones racing but she knew that while people were there that they couldn't do anything.

"Baby stop staring at me like that. You have to stop starin at me like that John please."

John knew how frustrated he was because he was just as frustrated. He just smiled and leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Later baby."

Madison smirked as he placed a kiss on her ear before and after he whispered his words into her ear.

"Promises promises."

Later that day after unwrapping presents and eating barbecue, John walked into the living room to see Madison sitting at the kitchen table with thank you cards in front of her. He saw the baby book she was putting together in front of those. He walked over and began to rub her shoulders while placing kisses on her neck.

"John…you better watch it. This is how I got like this." Madison said as she gestured to her stomach.

John pulled the pen out of Madison's hand and then pulled her chair away from the table.

"What are you doin?" Madison asked John as he lifted her in his arms.

"To make me happy."

Madison groaned causing John to ask what was wrong.

"Baby do me a favor. Don't use lines from your movie that you said in this situation with another woman ok?"

John laughed as he gently placed Madison on their bed.

"I bet I can get you back in the mood."

Madison smiled as she watched him slowly undress. She had to admit ever since he came outside earlier that day she had been in the mood. John wore a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, dark blue jeans, and white sneakers. She loved when he dressed like that and it always turned her on.

"Baby I'm always in the mood with you."

John smiled as he slowly undressed her.

"As am I Maddy. As am I. you know pregnancy looks good on you."

"Really why is that?"

"You have this glow about you…and your tits have gotten bigger."

Madison started to laugh after he said that, but she found that she couldn't because he started to kiss down her neck to her chest. For the first time in almost five months, the two made love. Afterwards John ran a warm bath for the two of them. Madison sighed happily and content as she leaned against him.

"Feel better baby girl?"

"You have no idea."

As the two laid in the tub, John rubbed Madison's stomach. As his hand softly ran across her stomach, he felt the baby kick. For the first time ever, he got to feel their baby kick.

"Maddy!"

"Did you feel that?"

"Hell yeah I did. It's about time too."

Madison smiled and leaned up a little to kiss his cheek. She was so happy he finally felt the baby kick. She knew that it really bothered him that the baby never kicked when he was around with his hand on her stomach, but it did for everyone else.

"Today has been perfect. Thank you John. I love you."

"Yeah it has Maddy. I'll do anything I can to give you more days like this. I love you too Madison Grace Cena."


	10. It's Time

**Disclaimer:** I only own Sydney, Madison, and Vanessa.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Madison was in the middle of making a peanut butter and butter sandwich when she felt a sharp pain.

"Oh God not now. Baby I know you want to come out and meet mommy and daddy. Believe me we want you to come out too, but daddy is not here. He's at an appearance out of state. You have to stay in my tummy until he comes back tomorrow ok?"

Madison's answer was another sharp pain and her water breaking.

"Well I see you're gonna be like your daddy and not listen to mommy. Ok I'm gonna call your Aunt Sydney and Aunt Vanessa."

Madison slowly walked over to the counter the cordless phone was sitting on and dialed Vanessa's number.

"Hey mommy to be. What can I do for ya today?"

"Take me to the hospital. Baby Cena is ready to make an appearance."

"Oh shit. Ok I'm on my way. Call Syd and Jeff and tell them to head to the hospital."

"Ok. Hurry Ness."

Madison pressed the talk button twice and then dialed John's cell phone. It rang a few times and then went to the voice mail.

_"Hey it's John. You know what to do."_

Madison sighed and left a message.

"Hey baby it's me. Speakin of babies…we're on our way to the hospital because I AM IN LABOR NOW!"

Madison cringed as she yelled the last of her message. She couldn't help it. A contraction hit just as she spoke. She then pressed talk twice again and dialed Sydney's cell phone.

"Hey mommy. What's up?"

"Syd you and Jeff need to leave yall's hotel room and meet Ness and me at the hospital."

"It's time! Finally! Have you called John? Do I need to call anyone?"

"Yeah I called John. Stupid fuck didn't answer his phone. Call my dad and yours and meet us there."

Sydney said she would and they hung up. Madison heard a car pull in the driveway and looked out the window. She picked up her overnight bag and headed out to Marc's car. Marc jumped out of the passenger side and ran over to help her.

"Hey Mads. Let's get you to the hospital huh?"

"Please let's."

"Did you call my cousin?"

Madison glared at Marc as she laid in the backseat. "Yeah. Fucker didn't pick up. I left him a voicemail."

Marc nodded and tried to call John on the way to the hospital. He too like Madison left John a voicemail.

"Hey man Nessa and I are takin Mads to the hospital. You're gonna be a daddy finally."

Marc shook his head as he flipped his phone shut. Four hours later Madison was in her hospital room and had gotten an epidural. She looked up as her dad walked into the room.

"He's not comin daddy."

Mark nodded. He was angry at his son in law and sad for his daughter. Meanwhile at John and Madison's house in Boston John flipped open his phone after he got out of the shower.

"Damn twelve missed calls and six voicemails." John said as he dialed the number for his voicemail.

The first message he heard was Madison's.

"Oh shit."

"What's wrong?"

John looked up at the woman standing in the bedroom doorway leading from the bathroom. Standing there was a naked woman drying her hair with a towel.

"Madison is in labor."

"So what if your ex-wife is in labor?"

As John looked at the woman he had been seeing for the past five months, it seemed to hit him all at the same time. She might not know about his affair, but John had already lost the two best things in his life…Madison and their child.


	11. The Birth Of The Twins

**Disclaimer:** I only own Sydney, Madison, and Vanessa.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Madison lay in her hospital bed nursing her little baby boy with the bottle the nurse had given her. She looked over at Sydney as she walked over to the bed.

"God Madison…they're both so beautiful."

Madison looked at her two children. She had no idea she was having twins. She had thought she was a little big for one, but she really didn't think anything of it. According to her obstetrician her daughter was hiding behind her son.

"Well mommy do we have names yet?"

Madison looked up at the older nurse, Nancy. She didn't want to pick names without John, but she had a feeling he still wasn't coming. While no one knew where he was, she did. Their neighbor, Janet McKenzie, who had become very close with Madison had called her. Madison had caught Janet's husband cheating on her, when Madison brought Janet home one day. Apparently Janet thought she should return the favor.

"Mrs. Cena?"

"Oh yes sorry Nancy. This little boy is Christian James Callaway. His sister's name is Cassandra Lynn Callway."

"Thanks Mrs. Cena. I'll go finish up your paperwork now. Will the father be here to sign the birth certificate?"

"Hopefully."

Sydney looked at her friend as Nurse Nancy left the room. She could tell her friend was hiding something.

"What is it?"

"What are you talking about Syd?"

"Mads I've known you for far too long. I know you are hiding something. So what is it?"

"Janet called me earlier today."

"Janet? You mean you and John's neighbor in Boston?"

"Yep. Apparently she thought that she should return the favor and tell me that she saw John and some brunette at our house there. She saw them kissing outside and she said the girl was practically dry humping John and he wasn't doing anything to stop her. She said she has seen this girl there many times over the past few months. Syd…it was Corrine."

"Damn Mads."

"I guess I was just hoping she was wrong. After everything that he and I have been through…God. I called your brother Steven earlier."

"Um Mads…Steven is a divorce lawyer."

"I know. That's why I called him. I filed for divorce this time. I petitioned for joint custody of the children. I just asked that they mainly live with me at the Houston house."

"If you need me to do anything you let me know." Sydney sadly told her friend.

Madison smiled as her friend hugged her to the best of her abilities while holding one of the twins. Meanwhile out in the waiting room on the maternity floor, Marc Predka looked up to see his cousin walking to them. He stood up quickly and walked over to him.

"Where in the fuck have you been man? You missed the birth of your babies!"

"Dude I was at…wait did you say babies?"

Mark Callaway walked over to his son-in-law and pushed him up against the wall. He held him up with one hand up against his throat.

"Apparently your daughter was hiding behind your son. Now I don't know where you really were but you better get your fuckin act together son." Mark said in a deathly calm voice.

John looked at the older man surprised.

"Oh that's right. I called Vince. There was no appearance you just had to do. If I find out that you have done anything to hurt my child there will be hell to pay. The best part of that is Vince pretty much handed your ass to me on a silver platter."

"You actually think Maddy would let you do anything to me?"

"She sure as hell would. If she didn't I would."

Mark and John looked over to see Steven Jacobs coming into the waiting room.

"Son what are you doing here?" Glenn asked looking at his oldest child.

"Delivering these along with this note that Madison dictated to me earlier."

John took the envelopes from Steven and walked over to sit down. He rubbed his throat a little thankful that Steven had distracted Mark enough to let him go. When John opened up the larger envelope first he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He hurriedly opened the smaller envelope to read the note from Madison.

John,  
Well seems you tried to have your cake and eat it too again. I know what has been going on right underneath my nose. I guess a small part of me was hoping you would stop. I was hoping you'd realize that what you already had was more important to you. I was hoping that because that was what you led me to believe. I can't believe you looked me right in the eye and lied to me. That day I we talked about what Gary had been telling me, you lied to me. You said there was no one else. All along you were seeing someone. You were seeing Corrine. Oh that's right I knew. I just can't believe you would do this to me, to us, or to our children. Oh speaking of our children I did know I was having twins. You would've known too if you had been at doctor's appointments or even been around long enough for me to tell you. Our children's names are Christian James and Cassandra Lynn…Callaway. That's right they have my maiden name for a last name. As you know by now I have filed for divorce. Really I filed back when we had that talk. I just had Steven hold off on it a little. But three months ago the preceding started. A judge has granted joint custody of the children. They will live with me mainly at the Houston house. Until you can prove that you actually want to be a real father…their last name will stay Callaway and they will mainly live with me. For us…we're over. I will be civil towards you for our children's sake. But I don't trust you anymore and I have no respect for you. You make me sick and disgusted. I don't know what happened to you, but when the real John Felix Anthony Cena comes back…let me know. When I say the real John I mean the one I first met and became friends with. I mean the man I fell in love with and married. I sure as hell don't mean the man that cheated on me or leaves me. Madison

John was in shock after reading the letter. He didn't even notice the letter, envelopes, or divorce papers fall on the floor. He was right in what he felt earlier. He'd lost Madison. What he was wrong about was he hadn't just lost one child…he'd lost two.


	12. Surprising Photographs

**Disclaimer: **I only own Sydney, Madison, Vanessa, Corrine, Christian, and Cassandra.

**Note:** I know at the beginning of the chapter I said Madison didn't know she was having twins and then in the letter she said she did know. She really didn't know. She only told John she did. Also something I didn't include was how her doctor explained to her that the reason she only felt one baby kick at a time was because while one baby was awake and kicking the other was asleep. Now I don't know if that is actually possibly, but this story is all made up anyways so who cares?

**Chapter 12**

John went to their Houston home later that night and looked around. He was happy to find out she hadn't changed the locks yet. He looked around trying to decide if he should be here. It was the twins' eight months birthday. Madison and Sydney's dads decided the twins needed a party. When he walked into the living room he was surprised at the pictures she had up. Above the fireplace was their family portrait they took when the twins were two weeks old. The twins were both lying on their stomachs with him and Madison lying behind them. The twins wore white onesies while all you saw of him and Madison was their white shirts.

'I have to admit I'm a little surprised she has that up.' John thought surprised.

As he looked at the pictures that rested on the mantle he smiled at the ones of Madison and the twins. When he came across the last photo he noticed it was in an 8x10 frame. He looked at the photo and couldn't believe what he saw.

'What the fuck is this shit?' He thought angrily.

In the photo Dave Bautista was lying on the floor. Sleeping on his stomach was the twins. Dave wore a white tank top and dark blue jeans. Christian wore a white onesie with blue jean shorts, while Cassandra wore a white onesie with a blue jean skirt. All three of them were barefoot.

'Why is he posed in pictures with my family?' John thought completely pissed off.

"Like those huh?"

John turned around and noticed Sydney Jacobs.

"I like the ones were it's the four of us."

Sydney couldn't help but laugh at John's jealousy.

"Dave has been a really big help to Mads on his days off. He flies here whenever he has any free time."

"Doesn't he have his own kids to worry about?"

"Yes he does and sometimes they come with him. If you look at the photos on that table you'll notice quite a few pictures of all of them playing together."

"Has she wanted to be with him all along Syd?"

"Are you fuckin serious John?! They aren't even together!"

John looked at Sydney and she couldn't help but feel a little bad for him. Then she remembered what he did to her friend and shook it off.

"Look I am only gonna say this shit to you once so fuckin listen up. When Madison met you, God it was like she knew you were it for her. She didn't see anyone else but you. You were her first boyfriend, first love, first lover, and so much more. She loved you with everything in her. What did you do? You broke her John. Madison's post partum depression was worse than any other pregnant woman I've been around because of you. You asked her in the hospital if she could give you a second chance. What did she tell you?"

"She had to be able to forgive me first. She said she could forget what I did, but she didn't know if she could forgive me. She said she was still divorcing me. So now we're divorced, but at least the twins have my last name now."

Sydney nodded.

"Look John…I know you love her, but are you in love with her still? Because if you were…you wouldn't have done what you did. When you go back to Massachusetts you need to figure that out ok. You need to figure out why you did what you did. Until you can do that…you really wont have a second chance with her. I can tell you that's the biggest question on her mind is why."

John nodded and the two headed outside to join the party. When John first came outside, he paused in shock. Standing there holding his son was Dave. If that wasn't enough they matched. Dave wore a white wife beater with khaki cargo shorts. A Houston Astros hat was on his head backwards. Christian wore a white onesie, khaki shorts, and had a baby Houston Astros hat on his head but turned forward.

'I feel like I'm gonna hurl.' John thought sadly.

He couldn't understand why Madison allowed this. Christian shouldn't be dressed like Dave. Christian should be dressed like John…his father.


	13. An End Or A Beginning?

**Disclaimer:** I only own Sydney, Madison, Vanessa, Corrine, Christian, and Cassandra. 

**Chapter 13**

When John saw Madison, his heart began to race and he felt butterflies in his stomach. She looked just as beautiful as the day he first met her. She wore her hair in a French braid. She was wearing a white cotton dress and white flip flops. When John saw his daughter he smiled. She had a white floppy hat on hiding her curly auburn hair. She wore a white cotton dress too and was barefoot like her brother. He noticed Dave tapped Madison and then say something. Soon Madison's eyes met his. She weakly smiled and then headed over to him with Dave following behind her. Dave smiled at John and shook his hand when he stood in front of him.

"Hey man. I think this one wants his daddy." Dave said smiling.

John couldn't help but smile as his son looked at him and started clapping.

"Hey little man. Happy Birthday." John said smiling as Christian held out his hands for John to take him.

"Can I have a kiss?" John asked Christian.

Christian leaned forward to kiss his dad and then clapped his hands afterwards. Madison looked up at John and smiled.

"Wanna switch for a few minutes? I think Cassie wants her daddy too."

John nodded and handed Christian back to Dave, while Madison handed him Cassandra.

"Hi princess. How's my baby girl today huh? Can I have a kiss?"

Cassandra did just as her brother did smiling at her dad. John noticed that like her brother, she had her two top front and two bottom front teeth in.

"Wow look at those teeth!" John said happily.

John hugged his daughter to him and kissed her head. John noticed his cousin Marc walking over and smiled at him.

"Hey man what's up?"

Marc smiled at his cousin and then took Christian from Dave.

"Johnny Fab's here. Told me to bring you over with the twins so let's go."

John nodded and told Madison thanks for inviting him.

"Your welcome John. Their your children too and I told you I wouldn't keep you from them."

John nodded sadly and walked over to where his dad was sitting talking to Madison's dad. John swallowed nervously. Mark and John hadn't really been around each other much since the twins were born. Well there were times they were at the same venue, but they just avoided each other.

Meanwhile Madison felt her hand being tugged on and looked up into Dave's face.

"Yes?"

"Let's go inside. I want to talk to you."

Madison looked at Dave and noticed whatever it was he needed to talk to her about was important. She nodded and followed him into her house and into her small work room. All around the room were empty frames with pictures waiting to be put into them. There was shelves with scrapbooks and photo albums on them along with random frames with pictures in them. He led her over to where she had a big, cushiony, comfy black leather chair. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap.

"Gracie…"

"What is it?"

"Since the day we met, we've been the best of friends. We've been there for the other through so much. Somewhere along the way, I found my feelings growing past the level of friendship. I didn't want to admit what they were at first. But a few months ago I realized I fell in love with you. I know you might be scared to let another man in, but I pray you give me the chance. We can take things as slowly as you want. You know I wouldn't rush you or hurt you."

Madison had to admit at first she was surprised. But the more she thought about what he said, the more she realized she too had started to slowly feel a little more than friendly feelings for Dave.

"I know you wouldn't Dave. You have to understand that this is going to go slow with us. You are going to have to deal with the fact that the twins will always come before you will. Plus you are going to have to deal with the fact that John will not only be a part of me always, but that he will be around very often because of the twins. Can you do that?"

Dave placed his hand on Madison's cheek and nodded.

"Thank you for giving me this chance Gracie."

"Your welcome my Adonis."

Dave smiled before he placed a soft quick kiss on her lips.

"Back to the party?"

"Yeah. Um Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we keep this between us now? I want to let John know about this myself."

Dave nodded in understanding.

"No problem Gracie. Just let me know."

Madison nodded and the two headed outside. John looked at the two of them when they came back outside and sighed sadly.

"What's wrong son?" John's dad asked him.

"I think I've lost her for good Dad. They're together." John said sadly before heading over to where the twins sat playing on a blanket with some toys.

He sat down and began playing with them. While he felt like his heart was breaking, he cherished the time he had with his children. He looked back at Madison and Dave and noticed them setting things up for cake and ice cream. He felt something wet hit his hand and noticed it was a tear from his own eye. He just wiped at his eyes and went back to playing with his children. The whole time thinking he'd lost Madison for good and would have no second chance to be the man she spent her life with.


	14. Happy Endings

**Disclaimer:** I only own Sydney, Madison, Vanessa, Corrine, Christian, and Cassandra.

**NOTE:** This story started off so well I think, but sadly I've lost ideas for it.

**Chapter 14 - Final Chapter - Three years later**

Madison looked at herself in the mirror. Here she was standing in the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. The white cotton clung to her chest and then flowed down to her calves. Her auburn hair was left down and she left it curly. She had a large white flower resting behind her ear and her feet were left bare.

"I never thought I'd be giving my daughter away twice."

Madison looked up as she saw her father standing a few steps behind her. He was wearing khaki shorts, a white button up long sleeved shirt, and brown leather flip-flops. She turned around and slowly walked over to him. He placed a kiss on her cheek and rubbed her enlarged stomach.

"And I sure never thought I'd do it while she was eight and a half months pregnant."

Madison smiled as she rubbed her stomach. She had to admit she was just as surprised at all of this also. She never thought she would be here today getting married. The twins were three now. They were the ring barer and flower girl. They were going to walk up with the help of her matron of honor, Sydney. Sydney and Jeff married two years ago and were blessed with their first child, Annabelle Grace Hardy, nine months later. Last year they welcomed their second child, Mason James Hardy.

"Are you sure this is what you want sweetheart?" Mark asked his daughter.

"Yeah Daddy. I've never been more sure."

"That's what you said the first time too." Mark said smiling.

Madison playfully hit her father's large arm before hugging him.

"Things are different this time Daddy. I'm more in love than I've ever been before."

Mark nodded happy for his daughter. He knew what she said was true because he could see it in her eyes. When Mark helped his daughter out to the entryway they were waiting in until she had to walk down the aisle, Madison smiled seeing her children. Cassandra wore a yellow cotton dress and had a yellow miniature roses in her hair. Christian wore a light blue button up shirt and khaki shorts. Both of them were so much like their mother when it came to shoes, so they were barefoot like her too. Sydney wore a pale yellow cotton dress with a yellow rose in her hair and white flip-flops. Vanessa, who was now married to John's cousin Marc, was her bridesmaid. She wore a light blue cotton dress and white flip-flops. She too had a yellow rose in her hair. Sadly she was unable to stand with the wedding party since she was so close to her due date like Madison. Vanessa and Marc were expecting their first child to be a boy named Michael James Predka.

"It looks beautiful out there." Madison said aloud as she looked out a window at where the ceremony would be taking place.

Already standing underneath the large oak tree with the minister was her fiancé. Also standing there was Jeff Hardy who was the best man. He was wearing a pale yellow button up long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up, khaki shorts, and brown leather flip-flops. Since Vanessa couldn't stand up with the wedding party, there wasn't a groomsmen.

"Are you sure you want to do this Mads?"

Madison looked at Sydney as she stood next to her.

"I'm sure Syd. I wouldn't be getting married if I wasn't. It's like I told my dad. I've never been more in love than I am right now."

"Sweetheart it's time."

Madison nodded as she placed her hand in the crook of her father's elbow. She watched with a smile on her face as Sydney helped Cassandra and Christian down the aisle. She couldn't help but laugh as Cassandra would throw up the yellow, red, and pink rose petals in the air and then wait for them to fall down on her.

"That's a miniature you right there." Mark told his daughter laughing.

"Really? I think she's more like John than me. I always thought Christian was more like me."

"Oh no it's the other way around honey." Mark said smiling.

Madison looked up and let her eyes meet those of the man she was marrying. As she walked down the aisle she remembered the first time she met him, their first kiss, their first date, and the first time they said those three little words. As she remembered the night he proposed eight and a half months ago, she shivered a little remembering how they made love to each other after. It was that night that the they conceived the baby in her stomach. When she got up to where he was standing she noticed the tears in his eyes. As they stood facing each other, she brought her hand up to wipe the tears from his eyes. He took her hand in his and placed a kiss on the top of it.

"I'm glad we chose the shorter ceremony." He whispered into her ear.

"Why?" She whispered back.

"Because I'm worried about you being on your feet for long."

Madison squeezed his hand gently. She smiled as she thought of how she had never had another man love her so much. They went through the traditional wedding verses, said the traditional vows, and said their 'I Do's'.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Madison couldn't help but laugh as he dipped her a little before placing his lips against her own.

"Ladies and gentlemen…I present to you for the second time…Mr. and Mrs. John Cena."

Madison smiled as they walked down the aisle. They got half way down the aisle when Madison stopped. John turned and looked at her.

"Maddy are you ok?"

"I think we need to get to the hospital. Looks like your child wants to meet you."

John picked her up and carried her out to his Cadillac Escalade. Ten hours later, of which Madison was glad for the labor process being so quick, William Jefferson Cena was born.

Six months later, Madison slowly opened her eyes from the small nap she took. She noticed John wasn't in bed and heard the TV on downstairs. She slowly headed downstairs and smiled at the sight she saw. John was sitting in his recliner with little WJ in his arms. He was explaining the football game he was watching to him.

Madison thought about how she had gotten to where she was. Dave ended up not being able to deal with John being around all the time. Plus he knew Madison was still in love with John. On the twin's first birthday, John asked the newly single Madison for another chance. They took things very slowly. Eight and a half months ago was also the first time they had been together sexually. That was something they both wanted to wait on. How they had made it that long neither knew. It seemed the two were more in love with each other this time. The two decided to keep their family in Houston full time when it came time to figure out if they were going to live. They kept their house in Tampa though for the summertime.

"Don't you think he's a little too young to be learning about football right now?" Madison asked smiling as she sat on John's right knee.

"You can never be too young to learn football." John told her smiling as he gave her a quick kiss.

"John where are Cassandra and Christian?" Madison asked now noticing it was too quiet.

"Your dad came and got them. He wanted to spend time with them." He told her as he burped WJ.

Ten minutes later John came back downstairs after putting WJ in his crib. Madison was laying on the couch watching TV. He smiled as he saw her there. He would never be able to thank God enough that he brought her back into his arms and him back into her heart. He walked over to the couch and laid down behind Madison. He wrapped his left arm around her waist and pulled her up against him.

"John…" Madison said smiling at him as she looked over her shoulder.

"I can't help it baby. He has a mind of his own when it comes to you."

Madison couldn't help but laugh as she got up and started to walk upstairs. She stopped midway and looked at him.

"You comin up?"

"Hell yeah I am."

Madison couldn't help but laugh as he threw her over his shoulder and carried her into their room.

"Thank you for the second chance Maddy." John told his wife as he laid over her.

"Your welcome." Madison said before kissing him.

THE END


End file.
